


The Light That Guided Me (Straight to Your Bed)

by tplink



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Jasper is kind of a diva and Hendrik is a dumb puppy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, but then again what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tplink/pseuds/tplink
Summary: Even though he knew every secret, every dark facet of Jasper’s heart, Hendrik somehow still loved him. A part of him often wondered why that was. Another part of him, one much stronger than the last, told him that none of it mattered. Their close proximity, their intimacy, just like this… just to be near Hendrik? Yes, that was all Jasper desired; to bask in this light forever. That was more than enough.or, the one where Jasper and Hendrik have relations.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Light That Guided Me (Straight to Your Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.... :) I haven't written any smut in over a year, and this is my very first DQ smut (wow) but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I decided my body of work was lacking in Jasper/Hendrik that was actually... loving and happy, so I made this to make myself feel better. I don't know where this takes place in canon, because it's like some weird AU where Hendrik and Jasper actually talk about their feelings and everything turns out okay? Like THAT would ever happen.

It should have been a quiet evening. One where Jasper could have settled down with some lukewarm tea, three clumps of sugar, and finished all of that nettlesome paperwork that refused to sort itself. Eventually falling asleep at his desk, and waking up in the morning with a sore back and stiff shoulders, would have been so much more preferable to what happened next. But destiny was a cruel mistress… and whatever plans she had crafted, he wanted no part in any of it…

Hendrik strolled in, accompanied by the brooding thunderstorm that seemed to follow the man wherever he trekked, barging the double wooden doors wide open and disturbing Jasper and his cat. 

His beloved Diamond had just finished making herself comfortable in his lap, before the brute decided to invade their private quarters. Hendrik and Diamond had a complicated history, so to speak, with Hendrik being allergic to all matters of feline and Diamond simply finding the other man unsuited to her distinguished tastes. She did not like most people to begin with, and Jasper would no doubt have to coax her out from who knows where when they were finally alone again. Perhaps with the promise of treats…

Jasper did not look up from his work, but swiftly pointed right back to the door to banish Hendrik from where he came. “Leave my sight at once,” he demanded. “I have no time for you.”

The other man only came closer, irksome as he was. If he wasn’t going to listen, he would soon when Jasper gave him a piece of his mind. However, whatever Hendrik was holding quickly caught his attention. “But I have brought you a slice of cake,” Hendrik replied, almost too innocently for someone of his countenance.

Well, he certainly knew how to change Jasper’s tune. “Is that so? I will allow you the pleasure of watching me eat it as a show of my gratitude, but then you will be gone for the night.”

“Very well. You drive a hard bargain, my friend.” Hendrik took that as an invitation, when anyone else would have taken his dismissal for what it was after the first attempt. In fact, he seemed almost pleased with himself as he sauntered over to the desk and presented the slice of heaven before Jasper. 

The desert was anything but modest; vanilla cake with white buttercream, layers of it, garnished with icing shaped after a delicate pink rose. Jasper was nothing if not a connoisseur of confectionaries, and this sugary sweetie suited his tastes just fine. A few minutes was all he needed to devour it.  


Hendrik simply watched as Jasper was overtaken with an animalistic drive to consume everything that stood in his way, and the cake slowly but surely vanished from their sight until all that was left was the fake rose. 

“You have missed a piece,” Hendrik pointed out. The utter fool…

Jasper dismissed him. “I assure you that there has never been any desert that has escaped past my attention. Have you never heard of saving the best part for last? That would be the icing.”

“I suppose the concept eludes me. I do not care much for sweets.” 

He knew that. It was but one of many points of contention between them. Hendrik was, among many things: stubborn, bull headed, endearingly stupid, irksome, and his dislike of cake was certainly more-so. It was almost as if the Goddess had placed him here on this earth to mirror Jasper, to test his iron will by annoying him as much as humanly possible… a task that Hendrik accomplished with exemplary marks. 

“That only leaves more for me, then.” Jasper replied smoothly. “You can leave now.”

But Hendrik, vexing as he was, did not leave. “Actually…” He began shyly. “I was thinking that--hoping that we could spend some time with one another. I never get the chance to see you outside of work.” It was odd, to hear Hendrik sound more like a petulant lover than a ruthless general. 

“That is because we are associates,” Jasper responded, but it was of course a front. If Hendrik was going to continue sulking as he did, there might as well be some amusement derived from it. He did look rather.. cute, pouting like that, as if the other man were trying his best to appear small. Hendrik hadn’t been _small_ in years. It almost tugged at his heartstrings, in fact, and Jasper would have kissed him then, but instead said, “Honestly, Hendrik. Such desperation is unbecoming for a man of your standing. What are we, children? But to see you so forlorn has made me verklempt, so I will allow you to accompany me to bed where we can do all matters of things unattributed to associates.”

“Truly, Jasper? Do you mean it?” Hendrik’s face alighted with joy, and he practically scrambled down on to his hands and knees at Jasper’s legs. 

Jasper could not help but smile in return, as he thought of a dog being thrown a bone. “Truly,” he replied, “If you can somehow contain yourself until my work is at last finished.”

Hendrik glanced up at him nervously. “Deplorable as it is to admit, I do not think I can wait another moment.”

“But you will. You will behave yourself and do exactly as you are told,” Jasper easily retorted and returned back to his papers. “If that proves too difficult of a task, then find a way to keep occupied.”

Hendrik went back to fiddling with his hands, nervously, but remained on his knees at Jasper’s feet. Shyly, he eventually laid his head down on the other’s lap, and the sound of a quill scratching against paper was quick to replace the noise of Hendrik’s ceaseless fidgeting. Minutes droned by, and Jasper felt at peace. It was hard not to feel such a way; he had cake in his stomach and a man on his lap, like a cat. Though Hendrik was far needier than any animal Jasper had ever encountered…

Yes. ‘Needy’ was a word that might describe Hendrik at times, as well as tenacious, and utterly annoying… The man really needed to learn about boundaries. Not to mention doing what he was told, which he did not, as he was now engaged with clutching at Jasper’s thighs, coyly but hungrily. 

Jasper thought it appropriate to ignore his antics. It was all a desperate attempt for his attention, after all, and that attention would have been more than easily granted if only Hendrik was just a little more patient. But still… ignoring the man was easier said than done. Especially as his large, calloused hands pressed against Jasper’s skin, heavy fingers leaving impressions against it as they massaged and stroked along the curves of his legs, easing away the tensions of the day. Despite his earlier convictions, Jasper relaxed into that warm caress, and found himself closing his eyes for just a moment…

When he opened them, the regret was instant. The answer was obvious, and Jasper had no intentions whatsoever of stopping him, but regardless he still asked, “What do you think you’re doing?” There before him was Hendrik, looking up at his friend wide-eyed, with a hand caught pulling at the rim of Jasper’s pants to leave him stripped bare. 

Hendrik pulled out his cock, and massaged Jasper with a warm hand. He was dry, and limp, but all he needed was a little more work to eventually get things started. Slowly, his member began to twitch and stir with a few earnest but gentle pumps. 

When Hendrik starred up at him, and laughed breathlessly with a lop sided curve of the lips, it took everything in Jasper not the smack the man upside the head for his bold stupidity. “What does it look like?” Hendrik’s smile remained in place, “I am going to suck on your cock.”

Jasper glanced down at him through half-lidded eyes, with a devious grin pulling at the sides of his own mouth. “It sounds so vulgar when you say it,” he wrapped a hand around Hendrik’s own, to help lead the other man along, “But by all means, do continue. I will not stop you.”

A few more strokes had him half hard in Hendrik’s grasp, and it wasn’t long after that until Hendrik began slowly taking Jasper in his mouth. He winced aloud as his length eased itself inside of that warm mouth, warmer and far softer than those hands of his, but just as nice to the touch. Hendrik’s lips graced along the head of his cock, with a fervent tongue pressed against the slit. Jasper winced again, but massaged his own fingers along the fine outline of Hendrik’s jaw, to encourage him further.

It had been a long while since either of them had touched one another, at least in such an intimate way. They always stole glances at one another, firm presses to Jasper’s shoulder whenever Hendrik passed him by in the halls that always served to ease his weary mind. But this? Hendrik must have truly missed his company, just as he had said. Through the thick fog of awakening pleasure, Jasper felt a pang of remorse for being ready to rebuff the other man’s affections so easily, when he had first turned up in his bedroom. 

Of course, as sorry as he wanted to feel, Hendrik was still adamant in seeking out his attention, and Jasper was more than willing to grant it to him either way. It was hard not to, especially when the other man had his cock down his throat. His once gentle, delicate ministrations gave away to something more arrant, rhythmic, as he steadily pulled in and out. 

He could feel himself growing closer, especially when Hendrik’s chin bumped against his thighs, with that absurdly thick, lavender beard lightly tickling at his balls. Were it not for a confident hand there to keep him steady, Jasper might not have known what to do with himself, and he felt ready to burst there and then. It seemed that Hendrik was not the only one eager for a little bit of attention. Who knew what other paths they would lead each other down tonight? As the possibilities played themselves in front of him, Jasper realized with shuddering sighs that he wanted this more than anything; to have the other man impossibly close to him, taking in every inch of him. Whatever he wanted, Jasper would give it.

“Hendrik…” Jasper breathed out, before the door opened. 

Hendrik made an effort to move upwards, to rip his mouth away from Jasper’s cock. But Jasper was not about to be caught with a hand down his pants, and in a rare moment of brashness he shoved Hendrik’s head straight back down into his lap and held it there. His groans of protest quieted, and the only traces of them that could still be felt there after were thick vibrations creeping up from his length to the pit of Jasper’s stomach, manifesting upwards as strums of pleasure.

“Sir Jasper,” a young, faceless soldier bowed to him, before presenting Diamond, who looked utterly displeased in their arms. Neither of them could see Hendrik behind the desk, otherwise there might have been quite the uproar. The white cat starred defiantly at Jasper, with golden eyes that mirrored her master’s own. “I found your pet lurking in the kitchens and was instructed to bring her here to you, sir.”

Jasper had an expression upon his face that was indescribable, yet suspiciously scrutinizing and prolonged, as he inspected the soldier with hazy eyes. “Diamond, my precious jewel, you know that Daddy is busy with work. And _you_ ,” he turned to the soldier. “She is obviously famished. Otherwise, why would she be stalking around the kitchens so? Feed her this instant, and get out of my sight.”

“Me, sir? Feed your cat?” Jasper could barely stand to hear the soldier’s confused questioning any longer, not with Hendrik servicing him so. 

His antics were hard to ignore, and he was still upon his knees, obediently keeping his cock wrapped up in the warm walls of his inviting mouth. It might have been an act of revenge or self-preservation, that Hendrik had stopped lapping at him so attentively, but to simply have the other’s mouth upon him, so close to being found out, was almost enough to send Jasper over the edge. 

“Yes, you! I don’t see anyone else in here!” Jasper replied, as he slapped at Hendrik’s hand when it defiantly reached out to pinch his thigh. “Go on! Diamond gets very upset when she is hungry. And when Diamond gets upset, I become angry. And you know what happens when I become _angry_.”

The door closed yet again. Hendrik was immediate in pulling away, and this time he allowed the obstinate man his freedom. Jasper had already been close enough before their little interruption, but the sensation of those lips upon him, as well as the blushing, bashful look of surprise and indignation on Hendrik’s normally impassive visage was what pushed Jasper past the limit. So brazenly he came, with shuddering breaths and imprudent twitches of the hips, straight upon Hendrik’s face. White streams of his semen cascaded upwards and down, painting the other man in broad strokes, and mixing with sweat and saliva. 

A strange picture indeed, but to see Hendrik marked as shamelessly as he was, well, that only made Jasper desire more of him. Their night of deviation had only just begun, and the other man had been so silent just then, hiding their debauchery from the outside world... That was bound to change, and soon, which made Jasper wonder what noises he would eventually coax out of Hendrik. 

“You did that on purpose,” Hendrik finally spoke, and Jasper couldn’t help but laugh. 

“There is no one here to blame but yourself, this would have never happened if you had simply waited as you were instructed.” Jasper replied, though a part of him did feel a bit sorry for his dear, foolish Hendrik. As a show of charity, he was so kind as to hand Hendrik a handkerchief as the other went to lock the door. Enticing though it was to see his seed dripping off of the other’s face, Hendrik would be no good to Jasper if he got it in his eyes and started crying about it. His love was sensitive to those sort of things. 

If they were lucky, no further interruption would dare disturb them for the rest of the night. Hendrik wiped away at his beard, still looking awfully displeased for someone who had Jasper all to himself. 

“Your sulking is so unbecoming.” Jasper teased him. “Over here now,” he opened him arms, inviting, “I will make it up to you… that is, if you’ll still allow it?” Hendrik’s only crime had been loving Jasper, so he wasn’t about to begrudge him. After all… He was so.. there was a part of Jasper, small as it was, that pined for him in turn.

Earlier, he had likened Hendrik to a dog being thrown a bone. That imagery was still there, certainly, especially as Hendrik was quick to take Jasper in his arms and to the bed. 

Hendrik toyed with Jasper’s long bangs, and unraveled a smile. “I could dream of no better way to spend my nights, then with no one else but you.” Clothes came unbuttoned, thrown to the floor where they would be forgotten until the morning, and one thing led the way to another.

They kissed one another then, an unabashed pressing of their lips, and there was nothing but silence and the sound of their breathing, panting. Hendrik held him, his larger body underneath him, and his lips opened for Jasper, like a flower. Hendrik had been so easy to fall in love with. He lied there so open, honest. As much as the man drove him insane, there was nothing in Hendrik but kindness, adoration, and a simple zest for life that Jasper could never hope to imitate. Indeed, if Hendrik were the sun, then Jasper would have been the moon; that endless light of Hendrik’s illuminating him. 

Jasper bit and tugged at Hendrik’s lips, delicately, but with enough force to capture the other man’s gaze. By the time they were finished, those lips would no doubt be red and swollen. Jasper was by no means a rough lover, but he endeavored to see evidence of his hard work. He could see it now; red marks all over Hendrik’s pale neck, a stark contrast to the natural lavender of his hair.

He grabbed Hendrik by the cock, and massaged his limp member in a few lazy circles before pushing and pulling at hot skin. He was already wet, with precum, and a little more than that. His underwear had to be peeled away, like a second layer of skin, before it too was tossed to the ground with the rest of their clothing. Jasper should have known better… here he was, thinking that he had been the only one to get release during their earlier exploits. Hendrik must have been much hungrier than he had anticipated, if he had come all over himself after the simple act of sucking another off. He hadn’t even touched himself… but as far as Jasper was concerned, well, he still wouldn’t need to. Jasper would take care of that for him.

“You are going to take me,” Jasper breathed into Hendrik’s neck, as the other heaved and twitched under his firm hands. “And you are going to beg for every inch of it. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes, yes Jasper… please, I…” Hendrik’s breathing hitched, expectedly, helplessly and invitingly at the mercy of a cunning general. “Every part of me is yours.”

They kissed again, impassioned and hungry, lips particularly snarling as their teeth and tongues scraped together. Slowly, the other gave in, and Jasper all but swallowed him whole. To have such a powerful man curled under the tip of his finger, the tip of his cock, that delighted Jasper more than words could ever possibly describe. But when it concerned Hendrik, he knew that he had so much more than that. It was nice to own his body, yes, but to own his heart, well… As hard-headed and brash as Hendrik was, something endeared Jasper to the other man. Most of all, he possessed his love, and though he might not express it as often as he should have, Hendrik possessed his heart just as wholly. If not more, in light in everything Jasper was about to do to him.

“We will get to that, rest assured, but you are by no means prepared for me.” He meant to look for lube, which was always conveniently a pace or two away from the bed, in a side table, but continued with his frustrating monologue. “You’ve already made a mess all over yourself, you are wound far too tightly.”

Hendrik stared up at him, with that insufferable pout of his. Idly, he reached to brush aside Jasper’s bangs. Hours prior, he had already let down his unfathomably long hair to unwind for the night, and his seemingly endless blonde tresses pooled about his shoulders. Jasper knew he was beautiful, flushed face and alluring, piercing eyes, and he must have been quite the sight to Hendrik. Even in the throes of pleasure, he was magnificent. In truth, he couldn’t really blame his beloved friend for coming himself. 

“Honestly, Hendrik…” Jasper stalled, “Were I not about to fuck you senseless, I would assume that you had no sense left to spare. What are you, a virgin?” He teased, and ran his hands tantalizingly slow across the other’s massive chest, before pulling Hendrik’s hair back to breathe heavily into his exposed neck. “You certainly have the tolerance of one, don’t you? Imagine if I kept a plug in you, just a little secret between us.” He wet his hand with lube, and wiped the excess across Hendrik’s thighs, before he spread open the other’s ass cheeks. “Training and supervising the other soldiers, riding upon your horse… all of those other men would have no idea, would they? Not even when it brushed against your prostrate just so…”

To emphasize his point, a lubricated finger trailed along Hendrik’s entrance, before pushing past the tight ring of muscles to graze along it’s inner walls. Just as Jasper began to feel Hendrik tighten around him, he pulled his finger out, before pushing in again, and again, until he started a steady rhythm. 

“For the love of---yes! Cease your mindless droning and have at me!” With the introduction of a second finger, Hendrik unleashed a desperate moan. The sound in itself was something Jasper coveted, and was enough to send a flurry of lust shooting straight up through his own cock.

As Jasper slowly became hard again, a hand pumping up and down over himself, he continued to stretch open Hendrik with fervent, elegant fingers. Under his ministration, Hendrik’s cock slowly twitched with every push and pull, and Jasper decided that they were both more than ready. 

They readjusted, with Hendrik’s legs replacing themselves around Jasper’s middle, and Jasper placed an arm by the other’s shoulder. The other hand was squarely on his member, slowly guiding the head of his penis before he entered Hendrik fully with a retained, hissing gasp. 

Both knights tensed upon entry, foreheads pressed together harshly and hairlines drenched with sweat, when after a long second, Jasper could feel Hendrik relax around him. His ass opened for him, like a sublime flower, and elatedly wrapped around him with a desperate heat, a tightness. 

Inch by inch, Hendrik took him in. Until Jasper could go no further, and the hilt of his cock was pressed firmly against Hendrik’s asshole, and their thighs were flush together with sweat and warmth. 

“You took me in all in one go…” Jasper breathed, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the other’s neck and lied there. “It really is a shame you cannot see yourself right now; our union is a gallant sight.”

“Perhaps you should install a mirror to the ceiling… so that you can watch yourself fucking me.” Hendrik replied, stuffily, as he adjusted to the other inside of him. He seemed annoyed, eager to have the other thrust with wild abandon instead of just sitting there, but in truth he was enraptured.

“The idea does sound tempting… but there you are again with that foul mouth of yours. We are not _fucking_ …” Jasper huffed, searching for the right words. “Animals fuck. We are much more sophisticated, passionate, or at least I am. We are _making love_.”

Hendrik shifted his hips, a subtle motion that sent tremors through Jasper. “Your beguiling words…” He moaned out, “Your words mean nothing. We are but a beast with two backs, so hurry and fuck me.”

Jasper was not about to pull out just to make a point; he needed this more than anything. And like Hendrik had just said, words meant nothing. If he wanted a good fucking, then Jasper would gladly give him just that, and so much more. He already found himself on top of the other man, splitting him open, and there was only one place to go from there.

“If it should please… you…” Jasper seethed, without any true malice behind his words. He began to thrust in and out of Hendrik, hips slapping against thighs, with Hendrik’s hard cock bouncing against his stomach.

To Hendrik, Jasper’s voice was like honey in his ears, as dazzling of a color in his mind as his yellow eyes were, warm like his deep skin. The other man was positively dripping with allure, passion, love. As Jasper thrusted deeply, Hendrik hung onto him as if his life were depending on it, riding the surface of his shaft to the tip of his manhood. The room filled with the sounds of their coupling, and their moans of ecstasy created a symphony, one heard only between just the two of them. 

Slick juices made the ride all the more smoother, and the mixture of precum and lubricant, helped eased Jasper inwards before the head of his cock began to slam readily into the swollen bundle of nerves deep inside the pit of Hendrik’s insides. A particularly strong, uncontrollable onslaught of pleasure besieged Hendrik, as Jasper slammed again and again into his prostate. 

“There! Right there!” Hendrik cried out, his cock giving an earnest thrust of it’s own with every pummel, and Jasper braced his hands above the other man, to reach deeper inside of him. “I’m about to…”

Jasper sucked in a breath, already nearing his limit in being so impossibly close to the man writhing hopelessly beneath him. There was a climax bubbling within them both, he could feel it with the way Hendrik only continued to tighten around him, even as his legs squeezed Jasper and brought him flush against him, and with the way his own bollocks tightened, as if ready to expel their next release.

This time, he wouldn’t be coming on Hendrik’s face. No, he would release inside of him, filling his stomach with his essence, and by the time he pulled out, it would be edging out of his hole, dripping in messy ecstasy. 

Another climax brewed inside of him, so Jasper focused in on the pressure and tightness of Hendrik consuming him whole. His love was such a powerful man, imposing, with strong muscles that littered every inch of his body. There were scars across his arms, chest, everywhere, as evidence of a life of battle and hardship. Jasper had scars too, pale ones that could be hidden underneath a plate of armor, and emotional ones, masked behind a face of indifference. Hendrik knew of those, but only because Jasper had allowed it... but then again, their love seemed so natural. Just as Hendrik opened beneath him, and bestowed upon him something so intimate, Jasper exposed every inch of himself to the other man. 

Even though he knew every secret, every dark facet of Jasper’s heart, Hendrik still loved him. A part of him often wondered why that was. Another part of him, one much stronger than the last, told him that none of it mattered. Their close proximity, their intimacy, just like this… just to be near Hendrik? Yes, that was all Jasper desired; to bask in this light forever. That was more than enough.

Hendrik tightened around him once more, his walls clutching around Jasper’s swollen cock as he surrendered to an orgasm. He could barely even cry out, with hot tears slithering through the corners of two closed eyes, but his uncontrollable seizing up was more than enough indication that he relinquished all control over himself on to Jasper. White semen wept from Hendrik’s flush member, splaying across both of their stomachs in jagged, crisscrossed lines. 

He continued to thrust upwards into Hendrik, even after the other came. As one more incentive, Hendrik wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, and whispered tiredly into his ear, “Please, come inside me…” Hendrik uttered, “Jasper… please.” 

It would have happened regardless, in being so far gone, but to hear Hendrik beg to be filled up was the last push that Jasper needed to spur onward. A shuddering groan blew past his lips, and just as he gave one last thrust, all of the way to the very hilt of his cock, Jasper came inside of Hendrik. The sensation of his stream pushing past Hendrik’s tightened muscles, as his walls hugged around him once more, to milk Jasper dry of everything he could provide, almost blinded him. 

Once their cries died down, it went completely silent. With Hendrik and Jasper suddenly finding themselves unable to speak, only capable of breathing, gasping, as they reeled down from their shared orgasm. 

When Jasper was finally able to think straight, pulling away his softening member, Hendrik was there to greet him with a kiss. It was decidedly delicate, chaste, considering what they had just done. The evidence was all over their stomachs, inside of Hendrik and seeping into the crumpled, sweaty bedsheets. But he eased into the kiss anyway, and allowed himself to fall deeply into it. 

Hendrik kissed his damp forehead, and said, “I love you.”

To that, Jasper brushed aside his long, flaxen bangs, and replied with as much composure as he could muster, “I love you too. But tomorrow night, you are going to bring me a fruit trifle.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, they say a way to a man's heart is through the stomach, but I wouldn't know anything about that. I guess the approach worked for Hendrik though. Also, I hope you liked my cool OC: Jasper's cat, Diamond. She is a white Persian and her face is just Jasper's face pasted over a cats head. I love her.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :3c Feel free to share your thoughts if you feel so inclined. And as always, you can harass me on twitter @cherryxmelo. ILU!


End file.
